Alone
by Litzamat
Summary: 'Someone left me scars in that night'
1. Chapter 1

''Alone''

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

_Prologue_

What to do when nobody believes you?

When your self deeper scream as hard as possible to be heard?

When in your inside there is something malignant that consumes you from inside and left scars at the view of the people.

When the strongest physic pain that you have ever experimented it comes the most pleasurable in compared with the you are feeling now.

One person had been the guilty of all this pain.

One person make me believed that everything in my life was a mess.

One person made me want to die.

That person…will have achieved its goal with me?

Payson Keeler.

Author's Note: Please don't be mad at me if this story don't understand , I don't speak english but I studiyng it.

And maybe this fic will be 2 chapters, I don't know what to do with it yet. I hope you have enjoyed the

prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.

-Damn it!

It was the fifth time that I failed in my Yurchenko double and I just couldn't more.

My body hurts too much, I had bruises along my back and a few more in my legs, also I had some scratches in my arms that I tried to occult them.

I feel a huge disgust in me with respect to my physical body and my mind. I was a mess, but I couldn't let that stop me from making gymnastics, I must be strong , I'm Payson Keeler, the star gymnast of The Rock.

I mount again on the beam and I started my routine for sixth time. Every step that I did, it was like a stab on my body, everything was pain.

It comes a precise moment where supposedly I would do a double jump backwards, but I couldn't more.

I lost the equilibrium because of the pain and I felt on my back in the mat. My eyes were soaked with tears and the only wish I had was scream, but my body prohibit me, just as the night that everything happens.

My head just spun, I couldn't feel the mat under my body. Had suffered a contusion when I feel?. But then, I heard a steps sounds that were getting closer to me, supposedly shouldn't be anyone else at the gym. It can be him, he was back again to torture me?. My body started to shaky and my throat felt too dry to can scream for help.

Maybe, now he will done for complete with me and I will can finally rest. Every step were getting closer and I just closed my eyes waiting to my end.

-Payson?- Is that the voice of Sasha or I just dreaming?

-Payson what happened?- His fingers were touching my arms to my head where rested for dry my tears that I even know there were.

-Are you hurt? Come on, answer me!- I open my eyes of the sound of his concerned voice, I couldn't see very well, but I could note the concern write in Sasha's face.

Suddenly, my voice with my throat returned to work together since that night, and the only thing I could do was scream.

And I scream. I have never in my life scream so much like I did now, it wasn't a scream of fear or for asking for help, maybe was a scream of pain, but not physical pain, it was pain that one person provoke me, it was the person who destroyed my life.

Sasha panicked and toke my face to try to shut up me, but I was twisting myself in his touch, so he held my back and then picked me up carefully to take to his office.

I didn't know in what moment, in was in the couch of his office laying with shortness of breath.

I stay watching the roof trying to calm down, but when I felt a warm hand in my leg made me jump on the couch overwrought and then all I saw was Sasha who was rubbing my leg with calm.

Ours eyes founded and we were watching each others for what seemed an eternity, but apparently just pass only a few seconds. Then he broke our contact visual and sight. He was going to made talk, I knew it.

Author's Note: Sooo I sorry that this took so long , but I need to translate every word and I sorry if some part don't have sense.

And I will put an another chapter and maybe two, but that will be the end of this mini story


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Make it Or Break It**

-Payson…- he started, but then he sight again and looked at me direct on my eyes. –Tell me everything-

His voice sounded like a command, but it wasn't the typical command he used when we train.

-I…-I didn't know how to begin. How I suppose to tell him what happen in that night?. That tragedy. That night when my life was officially over.

''He is dead'' That what you supposed to tell him, but just is that you didn't felt in that way. No, he wasn't dead. He visit you every night and create all the romantics moments that you had with him in a short period of time.

He never get angry with you and he always make you questions ,but if you didn't want to answer it , he is not going to force you and he leave alone.

Rigo and I had a car accident- You start the narration of your story with a shaky voice- Everything happened yesterday we he were driving in the night on the car and suddenly a car appear of nowhere and Rigo couldn´t react with fastness, so then…-My voice became more hysterical as I was telling the facts to Sasha. He tried to calm me down taking me on his arms from my shoulders- Then Rigo and I crush with the car. I just got a few bruises, but he was cover with blood and I didn´t know what to do. Then in the hospital, the doctor made everything they could, but that wasn't enough.-

And there I broke in tears.

It was the first time that I cry from the Rigo's dead and it was just a three days ago. Yesterday was the funeral, but I didn't go. I couldn't support the idea of watch him locked in a box without any escape, no, he wanted to be a free man, that was he told me the first day we met.

We had our future planned once the Olimpics were over, but now that he is gone, I don´t know where my future is, the future that never comes, because Rigo never reached its future and I don´t know if I have one.


End file.
